


秘药

by bubblevon



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: AU, Khadgar/Lothar - Freeform, M/M, bottom Khadgar, top Lothar
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblevon/pseuds/bubblevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛萨吃了被掳来的邻国祭司卡德加的有春药作用的果实后的xing福生活</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感源自游戏《热砂的乐园》
> 
> *NC17！！

卡德加清醒过来后，映入眼帘的是一些红色的丝绸质感的宽大的几块布交叉着悬挂在他的头顶，多余的布料柔软地垂落在地上。他稍微动了动睡得僵硬的身躯，随后打量了一下周围的环境，透过红色丝绸的空隙他可以看到精致的刺绣地毯，以及放在地毯上的方块型靠枕，一些桌子还是柜子上摆放的花瓶和蜡烛发出奇异的芳香。这是一个对于卡德加来说完全陌生的房间。

卡德加用手撑起自己的上身，他发现自己浑身无力，随后突然想起什么似的摸了摸自己的口袋，却发现自己身上穿的并不是原先的祭师袍。卡德加低头看了看，看清楚了自己的衣衫后他立刻羞愤的红了脸。

是谁给自己换了这样的衣服?！

卡德加上身赤裸着，只有几条漂亮的长项链挂在他的脖子上，手臂上的几个金制的臂环衬得他更加白皙，而他唯一的遮羞物只是裹在腰间的那条织有美丽花纹的布，而且他能感觉到除了那块布以外他就再也没有任何可以遮挡的物件。卡德加掀开被子，发现自己的左脚被一个金属质感的链条拷着，这让他不禁勃然大怒，这打扮分明就是一些被虏回来的男宠的打扮。

“有人吗！这里是哪里！”卡德加大喊道，“有人吗！！”

似乎是听到了卡德加的大喊大叫，房间门被打开了，走进来的是一个用纱巾蒙着面的女子，她看了一眼卡德加后又退了出去并将房门再次关上。

“嘿，回来！告诉我这是哪里！”卡德加走下床想跑到门口那里去，可是他脚下的脚链在他跑到一半的时候便扯住了他不让他前行，卡德加不禁恼怒道，“这该死的是怎么回事！”

喊叫了一会儿后卡德加这只是无用功，他喘着气坐在离他最近的地毯上，抱着一个四角都有流苏的枕头愤愤地憋着嘴。随后门口那里传来动静，卡德加扭头望去，瞪着他褐色的眼睛不满地看着进来的那个身着华服的人。

洛萨一进门便被脸股成包子、眼睛瞪得圆圆的卡德加给逗笑了，他对着卡德加说:“放松，小孩，我又不会吃了你。”

“你是谁?这里是哪里?你把我的衣服弄哪里去了?为什么把我锁起来?”卡德加放下一大串问题，他虽然有点不安但还是对洛萨说道,“快把我的衣服和里面的东西还给我。”

洛萨看着卡德加一副害怕却有点不甘示弱的摸样勾起了一抹笑容，对他说道:“我是你邻国的国王洛萨，这里是我的宫殿，你被我从回国的半路掳来了就是我们国家的俘虏自然要把你锁起来。至于你的衣服早就被我扔了，你衣服里那颗传说中吃了可以长生不老的禁果被我吃了，虽然我是不信颗果实真的能让人长生不老。”

“你……”卡德加听罢气得说不出话来。被洛萨吃了的果实只生长在卡德加的国家的皇家园林里，成熟的果实磨碎后可以搭配各种药材制药，确实功效奇特但没有外面传的长生不老那样夸张。但是不成熟的果实就好像一种春药，并且定时定候便会发作而且会持续几个月的时间，除了做爱可以疏通外就别无他法。而皇宫中的王子却将这些用在他们后宫的男宠或是妓女身上供做消遣，作为大祭师的卡德加也会用这种果实来施法，这就是为什么卡德加会将这个果实带在身上的原因。

洛萨本想过来看看顺便盘问一下卡德加果实的事情便离开，但看到卡德加这可爱的反应，再加上他身上的衣着让平时自持力一向不错的洛萨有种莫名的冲动。也不是怎么的他吩咐了随从拿点吃的进来后，便坐在了卡德加的对面。

“这果实……”洛萨从刚拿进来的银质的果盘里抓了一颗葡萄扔进嘴里，饶有趣味地盯着卡德加问道。

“果实的事情我无可奉告，不管你对我如何严刑逼供我都不会说的。”卡德加立刻打断了洛萨准备说的话，关于果实国王特别嘱咐过他不可以向任何平民尤其是其他国家的人提及。

“放松，小孩，你太紧张了。”洛萨勾起轻佻的笑容，拿了一个葡萄递到卡德加的嘴边，“吃个葡萄。”

卡德加侧过脑袋避开洛萨的手，洛萨见状也不恼并将葡萄放入自己的嘴里，然后俯身吻住卡德加粉嫩的唇。洛萨用牙齿咬开葡萄，瞬间香甜的味道蔓延至两人的唇舌之间。卡德加胡乱挣扎的身躯被洛萨用双手禁锢着，葡萄也被他用舌头渡到卡德加嘴里。果香味伴随着卡德加口腔的香甜让洛萨忍不住将舌头探得更深，他的舌头扫过卡德加的内壁和上颚，随后缠着卡德加的软舌吸吮着。直到卡德加的嘴唇变得红肿，葡萄也被他胡乱的咽了下去后洛萨才放开卡德加。

卡德加涨红着脸，用纤长的手指抹去嘴边的葡萄汁液，嘴唇被洛萨吮得红肿，他气得快说不出话来，最后也只是咬牙切齿地憋出了“流氓”两字。

洛萨看着这样的卡德加不知怎地感觉浑身发热，下身也开始硬了起来，他的脑袋有点发晕不知怎的他看着卡德加就想立刻扑过去。而事实洛萨也这样做了，他将卡德加按倒在地上，左脚卡在卡德加的双腿之间。

卡德加见状立刻警铃大响，他试图用手推开压在他身体上的那副火热的身躯却无能为力，卡德加知道洛萨一定是因为果实的原因而开始发情了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17！！！

洛萨激烈地吻住卡德加的嘴唇，他炙热的舌头在卡德加的口腔中近乎掠夺地汲取着卡德加的每一丝呼吸。而他的手也没有闲着，洛萨将挂在卡德加腰上的挂饰全部扯下扔在地上后又撩起卡德加的裹腰布把手覆盖在他柔软的臀部揉捏。卡德加立刻扭动着身躯疯狂挣扎着，但在洛萨的压制下他的挣扎显得无力并且激起了洛萨的欲火。这样疯狂的性欲洛萨从未体验过，他现在满脑子只想着要将他硬得发疼的阴茎插入一个温热而又紧致的小穴。

而事实上，洛萨也打算这么做了。他一手握住自己的阴茎一手将卡德加的左腿抬高，然后将阴茎放在卡德加干涩的穴口想要直接进入。卡德加感受到了威胁收紧了穴口，大声尖叫道：“不要！不可以！”

卡德加的尖叫稍微拉回了洛萨的一点理智，洛萨的脑子一片混乱，他不知道是什么原因致使他竟然像一个未开苞的处男一样想要直接提枪上阵。洛萨定了定神放下卡德加的腿，就在卡德加松了一口气以为洛萨会就此打住的时候，洛萨又在卡德加的白皙的脖颈上落下一个又一个的吻。

顺着脖子下移，洛萨的唇落在卡德加的锁骨并伸出舌头细细的舔吮着，而卡德加将手抵在洛萨的头上想要用力推开他。洛萨没有理会卡德加的反抗嘴唇依旧在他身上游走，洛萨用舌头绕着卡德加粉嫩的乳头按压打转还用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。卡德加用力要紧下唇才抑制住自己呻吟出声，他的身躯难耐地扭动着，身上的挂饰也跟着叮当作响，一种从未有过的快感几乎淹没了卡德加的理智。

洛萨将卡德加的乳头舔咬得亮晶晶地翘立在空气中后，他将卡德加翻了个身然后拍打了一下卡德加圆润的屁股，俯身凑到他的耳边用这带有情欲的沙哑的声音低沉地说道：“翘高你的屁股。”

卡德加用手抓住身下的地毯，他的腰被洛萨的双手固定住让他只能维持这个姿势。卡德加现在感到委屈又羞愤，他拼命地摇着头并试图从卡德加的两只大手中挣脱出去。

因为卡德加的大动作，锁住他脚的金色铁链敲打着地板，由此发出的声音让洛萨感到莫名的兴奋，他腾出一只手揪起卡德加的一个乳头粗暴地揉捏着，另一只手再次大力地拍打了身下人的屁股，卡德加立刻用带有哭腔的声音尖叫起来。洛萨咬住卡德加的耳垂，再次对他说道：“别惹我生气，我的小祭司，不然我可不知道我会做出些什么来。现在，把你的屁股抬起来。”

卡德加颤抖着身体，眼泪挂在他的眼眶似乎随时都要掉下来，听了卡德加的威胁又在一番自我纠结后，卡德加还是选择了听从洛萨的话语曲着腿用膝盖支撑着自己的身体把屁股高高撅起。洛萨见状轻笑了一声，对卡德加说道：“嗯，乖孩子，让我来给你一点奖励吧。”

说罢洛萨将那块碍事的裹腰布掀起，跟卡德加一样跪在地上后用手固定住卡德加的臀部，然后俯身将头埋在卡德加的股间。他伸出舌头润湿了穴口轻轻的打转，手抓着卡德加半抬头的阴茎撸动起来。两边的刺激让卡德加的头脑一片空白，抑制不住自己的卡德加开始大声呻吟。

洛萨伸出舌头探进小穴深处细细地舔着内壁的每一处褶皱，随后又模仿交媛的动作一深一浅地抽插着小穴，撸动的手腾出食指轻轻地抠着卡德加阴茎顶端的小孔。卡德加的泪水顺着他的脸庞滑落到地毯上，他哭着向洛萨求饶道：“别……唔，求你……啊不要……我……唔。”

卡德加的求饶刺激着洛萨的神经，他的舌头离开卡德加的小穴，握紧拳头打了自己一下后好不容易洛萨才将自己快要爆炸的欲望抑制下去一点，随后他站起身朝门口走去。卡德加想要趁现在逃跑但是锁着他的铁链和被洛萨挑逗得发软无法动弹的身躯让他的逃跑可能几乎为零。

就在卡德加以为洛萨终于戏弄够他要离开时，洛萨拿了瓶药膏后又回到房间里。他将卡德加又翻了个身并且把卡德加白皙细腻的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，卡德加眼睁睁地看着洛萨用手指挖了一块药膏后直接插入自己的体内，异物感让卡德加痛苦地扭动着腰肢，嘴里还漏出破碎的呻吟。

药膏在卡德加火热的小穴里融化成水，在药膏带有的催情作用下，卡德加肌肤变为了粉红而且后穴也变得瘙痒无比。洛萨见状又增添了2根手指在小穴里抽插起来，他将手指弯曲，勾弄着内壁的嫩肉。卡德加体内因异物感而带来的痛苦逐渐消失，取而代之的是他从未有过的陌生的快感。

看到卡德加的反应后洛萨便知道他准备好了，他将手指从卡德加体内拔出后用自己饱涨得发紫的阴茎抵住卡德加的穴口，卡德加低头看了一眼洛萨的粗大，便马上哭喊道：“别，不行的……太大了，放不进去的。”

洛萨并没有理会卡德加的话语，将药膏涂在自己的大得夸张的阴茎后便直挺挺地刺入卡德加流水的小穴。被紧致和温热的甬道包裹着洛萨的坚挺让他不禁舒服的叹了口气，卡德加却因难以置信的饱涨而反手抓紧地毯拼命挣扎着，他张大嘴但却叫不出声，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴唇一直流到他的脖子。

洛萨并没有很快的就开始动作，依附在他的阴茎上的药膏早已融化成为一滩水流入卡德加小穴的深处。卡德加觉得因那些在他后穴中的液体带来的瘙痒感逼得他发疯，以至于他自己都没发现接下来自己廉耻的举动，他扭动着屁股想要让埋在自己的体内的那根肉棒能够摩擦自己的内壁减弱瘙痒感。“你就这么饥渴，嗯?”直到洛萨开口说话卡德加才意识到自己在做什么，他立刻停下动作侧过脸不去看洛萨的双眼。

洛萨用性感的低哑的声音笑了一声，双手固定住卡德加的屁股之后便就九浅一深的开始抽插。卡德加的瘙痒感在洛萨用力的抽插中得以缓解，小穴内的嫩肉被操得往穴口外翻，亮晶晶的液体随着洛萨抽插的动作流出沾湿了卡德加大腿根部。

洛萨用手抹了一把从卡德加挺翘的阴茎顶部流出的津液然后把手塞进卡德加嘴里，卡德加的呻吟被洛萨的手堵回喉咙里只能小声地呜咽着。用力抽插了几下后，洛萨将卡德加的腿还在他的腰上然后翻了个身让卡德加跨坐在自己身上。

这样的姿势让洛萨的阴茎埋到了小穴的更深处，洛萨快速地抽动着他的阴茎摩擦着卡德加的敏感点。卡德加用手搂住洛萨的脖子，肩膀被顶撞得上下耸动，他抬高头眼泪顺着他面部的曲线一直向下流，咬着嘴唇断断续续地说道：“太深了……唔……太，啊……”

“慢一点……我，啊……会死的……唔。”卡德加大声呻吟着，身后的小穴像是一张饥渴的小嘴一张一合地紧紧地咬着粗大的阴茎。洛萨快速的抽插将后穴的嫩肉摩擦得红肿，他用手撸动着卡德加粉嫩的肉茎让卡德加尖叫着射了出来，感受到小穴的内壁突入将自己的阴茎搅紧，洛萨舒服得低声骂了一句什么。

高潮过后的卡德加无力地靠在洛萨身上用下巴抵着他的肩膀，看着卡德加虚弱无力的扒在自己身上，洛萨像是发了狂似地想要更加粗暴的的对待他。在卡德加还没从高潮的余韵中缓过神来时，洛萨便像装了高速的马达一样快速扭动着臀部，粗暴地进出着红肿的小穴大力的碾压着卡德加的敏感点。

“你下面的小嘴可真会吸，我的小祭司。”卡德加可怜的颤抖让洛萨不禁兽欲大发，他加快抽送的频率，搅着他粗挺的嫩肉也在他毫不留情的动作下不断往外翻。洛萨吻住卡德加殷红的嘴唇，两只手都用手指夹住卡德加的乳头研磨着。

卡德加放声大哭，理智早已在猛烈的抽插中崩溃成军，他胡乱的摇着头，将推紧紧的扭缠在洛萨的腰上动着臀部去迎合他抽插的动作。

身下的抽插已经不成节奏，卡德加被操得说不出一句话来，洛萨一个猛烈地挺身伴随着一声低吼，卡德加感受到大量滚烫的液体涌入他的体内，他也尖叫着再次射了出来，疯狂的快感伴随着他的意识远去。


End file.
